


Until the Sun Comes Up Over Santa Monica Boulevard

by Thistlerose



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His students already fear him, and the vampires are learning to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Sun Comes Up Over Santa Monica Boulevard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyingcarpet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcarpet/gifts).



He's got a stack of papers to grade, but it's a warm night – even for April in LA – and he knows the dumb kids will be out on the streets, getting their kicks, making themselves easy targets for the local vampire population. There's some new outfit in town – Angel Investigators or something – that's supposed to be into protecting the city from the supernatural, but Robin Wood has always believed firmly that a man shouldn't shirk his responsibilities, even if he's offered help. (And the Angel folks haven't offered him any, yet.)

So he leaves the papers on the kitchen counter and takes off in his black Saab. He drives along Santa Monica, but doesn't spot any suspicious activity – not the kind that involves fangs and carotid arteries, anyway. There's plenty going on, but none of it's related to his mission, so he just passes by.

He doesn't actually come across any vampires until around midnight, when he's thinking of heading back home and facing his students' brutal and totally unprovoked assault on the English language. Across the street from the Chinese Theater, of all places, he spots a pair of female vampires escorting some obviously wasted kid deeper into the shadows. Wood parks the Saab, grabs a couple of stakes from the glove compartment, and follows.

"Mmm, such sweet breath," one of the vampires is purring as she paws the front of her would-be victim's t-shirt. "Mint and lime. We've been drinking mojitos, I think. Will the blood be as sweet?"

With his stake, Wood makes sure she won't find out.

The other vampire shrieks. She shoves the kid away, flicks the dust of her companion from her bare arms, and leaps for Wood. He ducks and her long red nails rake only air.

"That was my friend, you know," says the vampire as she and Wood circle each other. Her heels click on the concrete. Wood makes a note to be wary of them, should she attempt a kick. "We came all the way from Cleveland together."

"You've been discovered," Wood replies blandly. "Congratulations."

"I'm not afraid of you!" she flings back. "You're not a Slayer."

"Nope," says Wood. "Just an assistant principal. I also teach American History. My students have the sense to fear me. Seriously, you're not going to try to run?"

Behind him, the kid vomits loudly.

"Don't think his breath's all that sweet anymore," Wood remarks.

With a snarl, the vampire aims a kick at his head. Wood catches her ankle, yanks. She loses her balances, lands hard on her back. In the instant before Wood stakes her, she says, sounding almost wistful, "Didn't even get to see one damn celebrity."

"Sorry," Wood says, rising and brushing the dust from his jeans. "Damn tourist vampires." He turns to the kid, who's looking distinctly green. "You okay? Apart from being drunk off your ass? You hurt?"

The kid plucks at his vomit-stained t-shirt. "Gross."

"Yeah, well. You can pay me back by not getting any of that on my car. Come on. I'll drive you home."

"You really a history teacher?"

"Yeah."

"But you're like a superhero too, right? In disguise, I mean? You're not _just_ a history teacher. Right?"

"Did I or did I not just save your life?"

"Um."

"Get in the car."

4/28/09


End file.
